Roses of Blood
by HPS19
Summary: {AU} "Forever is a long time, anyway." —NxL
1. Prologue

**Roses of Blood**  
>by Her Pretty Smile<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis:<strong> "Forever is a long time, anyway." —NxL  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>HE IS A PRISONER of his own darkness.<p>

She is the master of her own life.

"A thief can steal anything—and even _everything_—from an owner. Therefore, it is a guaranteed fact that an owner is completely powerless against their thieves."

He is the thief.

She is the owner.

Now, whose blood will be spilled at the very end?

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** New story. I'm sorry I just came back and now I have a new story in tow. It's just that I've already finished this story and I want to publish this as soon as possible. Don't worry, I didn't forget about my other stories. They'll be updated in no time.


	2. Chapter One

**Warning:** Rated M due to the theme.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A/N:** First is Natsu's POV, then it will be Lucy's. Next will be Natsu's again, and so on.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSES OF BLOOD<strong>  
>CHAPTER ONE<p>

* * *

><p>IT'S SO NOISY IN here. The sounds, the voices, the heartbeats...<p>

_It's driving me crazy._

Clenching my fists, I try to drown out the noise and to listen only to the announcer on TV. However, this has proven to be far too difficult to attain because _they_ are far too loud to even be tuned out.

I grit my teeth in frustration. If I had known that the activity inside trains is always like this, I never would have even considered riding one.

Not to mention that the _Troia_ pill I took earlier is going to wear off any minute now, causing me to flinch at the thought of enduring my horrible motion sickness for a few more minutes or so.

Shaking my head, I fend off all the things in my mind that are much too trivial for me to worry about and try to doze off before I arrive at my next stop.

'_Kill...'_

My body jolts up instantly, and the familiar feeling of dread and desire sweep through my body, locking me in their tight embrace. I struggle to get out of their grasp, desperate to pull away from this uncomfortable feeling, this feeling that always gives me apprehension as to what might happen next.

'_Kill...'_

'_Kill them all...'_

I clutch my head, mentally screaming for the voice to go away, to leave me alone.

'_Spill their blood...'_

'_Slice them up...'_

'_Peel off their skin...'_

Stop...

'_Chop them all into pieces...'_

Stop it...

'_Cut off their heads...'_

Leave me alone...

'_Rip off their scalps...'_

'_Flay them alive...'_

'_Kill them...'_

'_Burn them...'_

'_Torture them...'_

'_Make them bleed...'_

'_Rip their bodies...'_

'_Pierce the skin...'_

'_Make them scream...!'_

Stop...

Stop...

Don't...

Get away...

Leave...

Just stop...

.

.

.

_STOP IT!_

"O—Oi..."

With crazed eyes, my head snaps towards the speaker who is a guy with dark hair and a horrified expression on his face.

"D—Dude..." he stammers.

'_Kill him...'_

'_Now...'_

"You're—You're bleeding..."

A compelling force causes me to look down.

A sudden desire shoots up from inside my body.

An immediate pain is felt.

And now all I see is red.

_Just red._

And then...

_Nothing at all._

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Advance Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSES OF BLOOD<strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

—

I DO NOT KNOW why I am shopping in the mall with my bestfriend Levy McGarden when I have had a rough night trying to figure out how to redeem the crisis I am currently dealing with in my newest book '_Psychotic_'. I do not know why Levy is unusually in a very much energetic, chirpy mood today and I also do not know why we are now inside a bridal shop browsing for wedding dresses.

"And I think Gajeel would love this design—_Oi_! Lu-chan!" I can hear the pout in Levy's voice as she notices that I am not listening.

"Oh, sorry, Levy-chan..." I say softly, ignoring my sudden major headache. "I just didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm feeling kinda dizzy today."

Levy looks at me with concern. "No wonder you look so pale, Lu-chan! You should've told me earlier!" she scolds. Then, she shoves me outside the shop. "Go home now, Lu-chan! You can help me pick my wedding dress when you've had enough sleep, okay?"

I smile. The best thing about Levy is that she cares so much. Gajeel is so lucky to have her.

Which leads me to something I forgot. They're getting married next month. And I still don't have a wedding gift.

_Damn._

Oh well. Sleep comes first.

With a yawn, I arrive at my apartment after a few minutes, seeing as it is close to the mall. I unlock my door and close it once I get inside.

"Oh, my soft, soft bed..." I murmur wistfully as I glance over at my bedroom.

Without further ado, I start to take off my clothes. I have already thrown my cardigan to the side when suddenly the door opened with such force that it is almost ripped off of its hinges. As I stare in wide-eyed shock at the dark, demented-looking man at the doorway, the thought of me only wearing a thin, spaghetti-strapped black blouse and very short shorts hasn't even crossed my mind for fear already has me in its claws.

"Who—Who are you?!" I demand.

He only looks at me with those dark, dangerous eyes, and walks up to me with intent in his steps.

I back away, panic overtaking me as my back collides with the wall, leaving no chance for me to escape.

When we are only an inch apart, he slams his hand on the wall at my side, and he slowly leans in, his stare so intense that my breath catches in my throat.

"W—W—What do you w—want?" I whimper.

"What do I want?" His voice is rough and deep, carrying with it an alluring, manly tone.

"I want _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>


End file.
